Mommy Pinkie Pie Diary
by Keriwi1
Summary: This is a Diary of Pinkie Pie who just become mother. Motherhood never is easy especialy since her son is...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - For my dear son

Hi, this is my Diary. Nice to met you, all. I hope you all will have fun reading this.

So, how to call it? "Diary of four sisters", maybe? But, Limestone, Maud and Marble won't write it with me, so it don't fit.

"Pinkie Pie Diary" is too simple... hmm... "Mane Six Diary"? No, I may ask them to write something nice for you, but is not about them.

You may be wondering why I start a diary at my age. It's teenage thing, right?

True, but this is for you, my son. You are so cute! You will see later your baby pictures.

I officially adopt you today!

I know, I call it "Mommy Pinkie Pie Diary". I will show it later to Twilight so she spell check this for me, so it will be perfect. But, you can't read yet, so you may try eat a paper. I will give it to you later when you grow up.

So, you probably want to know when and why I adopt a baby, since I'm single.

Believe or not, it all start after Canterlot wedding.

So, my dear Licorice Candy Pie, I meet you when you were left alone.

At first, I was just scared since you have broken wing, and I'm no doctor. You could not talk. I only heard your silent crying in dark alley, so go check it out.

My friends don't believe me when I say I heard you. AppleJack say to me that, no pony would be on a street with a baby right now, after such a big fight. That's why I go looking for you by myself.

I often do crazy stuff, so they just let me do whatever I want half the time.

After a big battle, ponies celebrate victory. No pony else heard you. I think we were meant to find each other.

You were really little, in a size of dragon egg, like Spike's. A bit smaller then normal newborn pony. And when I look at your deep, blue eyes, I know I have to save you.

And yes, now I know that when weakest link is abandoned, it woo creatures from other species to take care of it. But, I don't think it was just your magic.

You awoke my maternal instinct, even if, back then I don't dream to take you with me.

I won't lie, to you, in pony standards you are not exactly cutest baby in Equestria. But for me, you are the most sweet baby I know.

In your eyes were tears, I did not know what to do. I never saw a baby like that before.

You may say that baby is a baby, but your wing were so much more delicate then others, your hooves were so little, and so fragile.

You were as scared as me, your little body was shaking from cold. Maybe you were afraid that I will hurt you, since who knows what happened to your real mother?

I try to find her someday, I promise.

Maybe I should take you to Celestia, Luna or at least Twilight, but I decide to keep you a secret.

I was worried that something bad will happened to you if I give you to somepony else.

You know how I love to make all ponies smile, right? So imagine when I saw your sad face.

I tried to hush you, but you won't listen to me. I make funny faces, but you were still sad.

I know, I should not touch you because contact with you is very dangerous, but it was not important to me.

You could easily kill me, since you were newborn with no limitation of your own powers. I know that, but I forgot about it all, back then. I only want to make you feel better.

But, I took you in my hooves and hug you for a very first time. It wasn't smart move. I felt dizzy, and almost drop you, but then I felt this warm feeling inside. I hug you even stronger to feed you with all I got, and I already know that you are not monster.

Ah, my bad, did I forget to mention that? For all of you who reading that, and are not my son (BTW. How you get my diary, huh? Weird.) He is not a pony. My son is in fact a changeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, welcome back to my diary.

So, today I drop you in to your aunt Fluttershy home.

To be honest, she should be more careful with you. I never saw so many chickens with depression since you snick to her henhouse.

Discord and Fluttershy have to assure them that they still love them, you know? And I must promise them that I will make a special birthday party for all of chickens in next year for free.

So, good job making me jobless, sweetheart.

But, maybe its a good thing that Im not your only pray. You know what they say, you can't sucks a love from your mom whole life. And you are predator, so it natural that you must eat something. And believe me, when I say that cat food is not an option for you, I try. (sorry, honey) The same goes for dog food (even more sorry) and vegetarian diet (oh, my sweet Celestia, never try it, even when you hit puberty and think you are to fat for that hot filly form your class).

Also, you have your first fangs, so it hurts even more when you try to bite me. I must really find out how and when little changlings start to use hypnosis to eat.

I ask that Shining Armor some time ago, since he was Chrysalis pray once, but he find that offensive. I have no idea why.

He have kid now, so it was just parent asking parent advice. And he freak out as if I want him to be your pray.

But all changlings I know so far think he is delicious, so maybe it not such bad idea, after all? Since I take care of you, they think of me as one of their kind, so they are more open to me, then to other ponies. Maybe it is your smell on me, that makes them think that.

Shining Armor don't even have idea how often he have changlings guest from all of Equestria. Come to think of it, maybe I should tell him about it someday? Oh, well. Probably, Its not such a big deal anyway.

What do you say, Licorice Candy? Who have more tasty love? Mommy or uncle Shining? Ouch, you sneeze acid on my hoove again, you have no idea how sweet and painful can you be sometimes.

* * *

Okay, I clean a mess, please don't spit acid when I writing this for you, or you destroy my diary before I have chance to give it to you. I glue some stickers on that green slime later.

Oh, but I was suppose to tell you what happened when I found you, right?

Well, when you have baby from species that just try to invade your homeland in your bag is surprisingly hard to snick it to royal castle. I could smuggle you ninja style, but you kick me all the time. You must fell uncomfortable in that tinny bag, my poor thing.

I still remember how you burp in front of that royal guard so I must pretend it was me. Let me tell you, I was all pink on my cheeks. But finally I was back in the castle. Girls look at me like I was an alien when I said to them I don t want to party and I'm too sleepy.

I look around and take you off my saddle bag.

Your wing still was hurting you. I took you to the bathroom, to clean off dust from your body. You may be different then others, but all baby's love bubble baths. You play with bubbles and I have to stop you when you try to drink water with soap. You splash some on me, and laughs when my maine get all wet. I have soft spot for laughter, especially when its little kids laughs. I start laughs too.

I hide you in my room, and ask that royal guard to not let anypony go there. It was risky move, to leave you there even for a second and I regret that later, since destroying my things is like your hobby, or something.

Anyway, I go to Fluttershy, you know, the one with depressed chickens. I ask her if she knows how to heal a wing of something like breeze, or beetle, but bigger. She ask my why I want to know that, but was nice enough to just give me a medicine and bandage for you.

When she found out about you, Fluttershy actually was a bit angry, why I don't just tell her. I think that, maybe she would help me, even back then, but Im not 100% sure.

I gallop to my room, where I found you crawling and hunting. There was a butterfly on the dropped ceiling and you try to reach it. At first I find it cute, not realizing what you want to do. Then you spit an acid on that butterfly killing it. I must admit you were very proud showing me it. And you expect me to fly there and get you your meal.

I take you, and put some balm on your bad wing. Then I bondage it carefully. I think I fall a sleep since you were hungry again and suck some of my energy. When I woke up, next morning you cuddle next to me in my bed. Then you yawn and pull a few hairs from my tail.

But if you think that hiding you in the castle was hard, you must read a story how I transport you to Ponyville, not mention how I hide you in my home in Sugercube corner. I will write about it later.

Its all for now. Bye, Bye.

* * *

 **NOTE: So How it is so far? Are you like it? I think that Pinkie would do something crazy like that, since she is both caring and happy to help.**


End file.
